Reeglid
[[Craft skill|--> Craftimise reeglid]] // Näited [[Meistritöö_valmistamine|--> Meistritöö valmistamine]] // Näited Level advancement PHB class Character level 1; 3; 5; 7; ...; 2k+1 – ROG Character level 2; 4; 6; 8; ...; 2k – ROG, BARD või klassid mille said d6 viskega PrC Piiranguid character leveli järgi ei ole Armor Class Melee AC: 10 + full ref save + cover bonus + ½BAB + magic + misc - AcP Melee Touch: Melee AC – shield cover bonus Flat-footed AC:Melee AC - dex bonus (- other dex-like bonuses, that need awareness) (mõjutab ainult mAC'i) Ranged AC: 10 + base ref bonus + cover bonus + magic + misc - AcP Ranged Touch: Ranged AC – Shield cover bonus Hit Points Klassikalise d20 süsteemi HPde asemel on wound-vitality süsteem. Wound HP-d taastuvad "aeglaselt" nagu ikka - sõltuvalt con modifier'ist, heal check'ist ja puhkamisest või pingutamisest ja paranemist loetakse päevades. Maagiline ravi tõstab seda vastavalt caster levelile (nt 2. leveli cure light 1d8+2 raviks "+2" osa jagu ja (1d8) osa läheks vitality HP raviks, kui seal esineb puudujääke. Kui wound HP on täis, siis 1 tund mitte kakeldes taastub vitality ära. Kui Wound HP on katki, siis vitality taastub AINULT maagilisel teel. Wound HP: Con score + BAB + Toughness (3 per feat) Vitality HP: (xdy) + (con mod x HD) + Toughness (1 per HD per feat) -- (nagu klassikalised d20 HPd) Damage: Esimesena läheb maha vitality HP, kui see on nullis, siis läheb wound HP ning kui tegemist on tavalise löögiga, siis loeb turvisest tulenev DR ka wound damage korral Critical hit: Lisadämmi ei tee, aga läheb otse wound HP-desse jättes vitality HP-d puutumata. Tekitab wound penalty, kui seda veel ei olnud. Lisaks kõiksugu muud criti rõõmud, mida DM parajasti tahab. Sealjuures turvis criticali kinni ei pea. Wound penalty: -2 Str, -2 Dex, Cannot run or charge. Kohe kui Wound HP 100% peale täis ravida, kaob penalty. Sneak attack (SA), Threat Range and Damage Reduction: Sneak attack is replaced with POUNCE Bab adds threat range (should we keep it?) 0 - 5 = +0 6 -10 = +1 11-15 = +2 16-20 = +3 some weapons have PENETRATION Ignores DR LCB = 2 HCB = 3 Bow = Mighty / 2 Stiletto = 2 Rapier = 3 Threat range Crit multiplier: Increases threat range instead of doing extra damage. Points needed to exceed target AC 20 = 10 x3 = 19-20 = 9 x4 = 18-20 = 8 x5 = 17-20 = 7 etc... Turvis: Armor bonus = DR Armor check penalty läheb AC-lt maha Spell: Mage Armor = DR (sama kat., mis turvise DR; ei stacki, st. loeb vaid kahest suurem) Spell: Shield = magic AC Natural armor = DR (stackib turvisega) Ajaarvestus – kuude nimetused Helmekuu – Jaanuar (31p) Kassikuu – Veebruar (28/29p) Linnukuu – Märts (31p) Mahlakuu – Aprill (30p) Toomekuu – Mai (31p) Pärnakuu – Juuni (30p) Heinakuu – Juuli (31p) Mädakuu – August (31p) Jahikuu – September (30p) Kooljakuu – Oktoober (31p) Hingekuu – November (30p) Talvekuu – Detsember (31p) Kolmkümmend päeva hoiab Jahikuu, Mahlakuu, Pärnakuu ja ka Hingekuu. Kõik seep muu on kolmkümmend ja üks Ainult üksipäini seisab Kassikuu, Mil päevi valgeid kakskümmend kaheksa, Kus aastaid liiast helgib kakskümmend ja üheksa. ... aja nimetamise algul, tark Alaundo...